Truth or Dare - Stoll edition holidays
by Artemis's lieutenant13
Summary: Truth or dare with Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Caleo, Ceyna, Jiper, Selenadorf and Frazel. Two weeks of Truth or Dare, so at least 14 chapters when I've finished. It's my first fan fiction. Please rate and review. It will be part of a series. I will update it on Sundays. I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.
1. Piper is brilliant and Frank is an idiot

**Chapter 1- Day 1**

Piper's brilliant idea

Piper's P.O.V

We were Sitting in Annabeth's cabin, Cabin 6 and all of a sudden, I suggested we play Truth or Dare. It was raining outside so it lifted our spirits.

"So, who is playing?" I asked, getting out a pad and pen.

"Percy, You, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, Katie, Frank, Hazel, Jason,Calypso, Leo, Reyna, Selina, Beckendorf and I." Annabeth said.

"OK, but you have to swear on the River Styx that you tell the truth and the forfeit for a dare is to take off one item of clothing." I stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone muttered in agreement. Annabeth asked who wanted to start and Travis answered with,"yes, I will but only if we played by Stoll rules." He handed everyone a sheet.

Stoll Truth or Dare extreme rules

1\. You must always answer truthfully.

forfeit for a dare is to take of one item of clothing.

3\. Once you have signed up, you must keep playing until the end of truth or dare fortnight.

4\. Keep your Demigod safe phone on you at all times, even in the night.

5\. If you do not do a dare properly you must kiss your crush.

not under any circumstances tell anyone who is not playing we are playing Truth or Dare.

7\. Swear on the river Styx you will follow these rules.

"That's fair," said Reyna, as Conner handed everyone a Demigod safe phone.

"Two weeks of truth or dare!" Hazel groaned. Percy suggested we go to his cabin because there was more room in there. I knew it was a bad idea playing truth or dare with the Stoll's, especially by their rules! Oh well, everyone else played so I did too. This was going to be a long two weeks...

Frank's nightmare

Frank's P.O.V

"Truth or Dare Frank?" Travis asked me after we'd all signed up.

"Dare," I muttered, under my breath. Taking a dare from a Stoll is a bad idea. What was I doing?

"I dare you to go to Chiron and ask if we can have the day off just for fun," Travis said evilly.

"What! Fine, OK." I said.

"Wearing a princess costume in a really high voice." Travis added.

"You are so evil!" I said glancing around the room for help. Everyone was to busy laughing to notice.

"Here you go!" Said Hazel. I thought she was meant to be on my side. I trudged off to do my dare, with everyone hiding in the bush behind me. Conner was videoing it. When I got back I couldn't hear myself think over the sound of laughter. Travis had just posted it on a demigod video site and within two minutes it got over twenty thousand views with more than half of that reviewing and subscribing. We were making money. I cleared my throat.

"Having done that clearly 'hillerious' dare, I believe it's my turn." No one objected so I continued." Nico, truth or dare?" That wiped the smile straight of his face.

"Dare. I'm not a whimp." He said. So I got up and whispered the dare in his ear. He turned ghostly white.


	2. Nico is a fairy and Reyna kisses a boy

**Chapter 2 - Day 1**

Nico's worst fear

Nico's P.O.V

My dare was to dress up like a fairy and run around sprinkling 'fairy dust' (sand and glitter with a tiny bit of eye-shadow) on people saying, "Fairies shall rule the world!" And," I'm your fairy godmother!" The worst bit is I have to run all the way around camp doing it and over lunch. Who knew Frank could be so evil? Travis hates it when you whisper the dare in someone's ear because you don't hear what it is. I protested for a bit then got pushed put of Percy's cabin by Reyna and Katie. Eventually I did it but it was so embarrassing! I felt like dying. When I got back I realised that Travis had done what he did with Frank, except 'death breath as a fairy' got more views, reviews and subscribers than 'Fairy wants a holiday'. Everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Percy, truth or dare?" He picked dare. I whispered the dare in his ear.

"Meh, not the worst but not the best, either," Percy said.

"WHAT IS IT!" Travis looked like he was about to explode.

Percy's best dare ever

Percy's P.O.V

"I have to start an ice cream fight at lunch." I said." But as it's at lunch, I'll pick someone now," I added as Reyna was complaining about it being sexist because just boys had gone so far and girls thought of it.

"Cut it out!" I shouted at Selena and Beckendorf, who were ignoring us and kissing in the background.

"Go somewhere else!" Thalia shouted so they went to Selena's cabin. Conner went to go prank Clarisse and Chris and came back two minutes later. When they were gone I said to Reyna:

"Truth or Dare?". She said she was Roman and would always go for a dare.

"She never backs down from a dare either," jason added.

I whispered the dare in her ear and she shrugged.

Reyna's boyfriend

Reyna's P.O.V

I walked over to Conner, sat next to him and kissed him right on the lips. It took him by surprise so much that he didn't respond for five seconds, by which time it was over.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare," Annabeth answered.

I whispered the dare in her ear. She turned green.


	3. Percabeth kisses and Thalia whimps out

**Chapter 3 - Day 1**

Annabeth's kiss

Annabeth's P.O.V

Reyna HAD to dare me to kiss Percy for three minutes, didn't she? Oh well, it serves me right for taking a dare from Reyna. I walked over to Percy after protesting and sat on his lap. Reyna just smirked. As I was kissing Percy I thought about who to dare. Thalia sprung to mind. Once the three minutes were up, Percy and I started blushing madly. Travis had filmed it like with everyone else's.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"I'm no wimp, Dare."

"I dare you to Sing in front of everyone and dance with Nico after Percy's ice cream fight." She went white.

Thalia's forfeit.

Thalia's P.O.V

"I refuse." I said.

"Thalia, do it." Annabeth said. Soon everyone was chanting "do it!"

"Alright," I mumbled.

Then the horn sounded for lunch.


	4. Lunch and the announcement

**Chapter 4 - Day 1 ( Lunch)**

Percy's ice cream fight

Percy's P.O.V

As soon as everyone finished their main course, and their puddings were on their plates, I stood up and yelled

"ICE CREAM FIGHT!" And started throwing ice cream at Annabeth. Soon everyone who was playing truth or dare was throwing ice cream and various other puddings. Soon it turned into a fully fledged fight; Ares cabin against Athena cabin and Poseidon cabin, Demeter cabin against Hecate cabin, Zeus cabin against Dionysus cabin, Apollo cabin against Hephaestus cabin,The minor cabins against each other, Aphrodite cabin running around screaming about people ruining their hair with ice cream (mainly Hermes cabin) and Hermes cabin running around throwing pudding at anyone (even their own cabin). This continued until Chiron banged his hooves on the table and screamed for silence. A glaring match started. Clarisse glared at Percy for starting it because she was covered in dessert from head to toe, Annabeth glared at Nico for thinking of the dare who felt like running and hiding, Katie glared at Travis who had taken the opportunity to cover her in custard, Thalia glared at Annabeth because of the dare she gave her, and everyone else just glared at whoever covered them in pudding.

At this point Thalia spoke up.

Thalia's dancing with Nico

Thalia's P.O.V

I walked over to the speakers that Conner and Travis stole from the Apollo cabin. Nico glumly followed. I started singing and dancing with Nico. I felt like dying of embarrassment. I looked over to my Truth or Dare friends, who were laughing their heads off. Travis struggled to hold the camera because he was laughing so much so Conner had to help him. Together, they just about held it straight. Once I was done, Nico and I walked back to our seats. Chiron had an announcement to make.

The announcement

Hazel's P.O.V

"OK campers," Chiron said," As a reward for your great work all year, we will go on a Christmas holiday in groups of sixteen. Come and get your sheets from me once I have finished. We will leave at nine o'clock tomorrow to go to your various airports. Once we have left, no one will be allowed to come back to get something. There will be an even amount of boys and girls in each group. Come and get your sheets." I joined the rest of the camp getting their sheets. Eventually I got mine.

Hazel Levesque

You are going with:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase (at this point I heard Percy scream)

Thalia Grace

Nico Di Angelo (he turned white)

Travis Stoll (Annabeth groaned about getting pranked the whole two weeks)

Katie Gardener (Katie's NOT happy)

Frank Zhang (Yes! My boyfriend is coming!)

Jason Grace (he will not get on with Thalia for two weeks)

Piper McLean (Piper squealed)

Conner Stoll (both of the Stoll's! Are you kidding me!)

Reyna Ramírez-Arellano ( Reyna will get sick of the pranking)

Calypso

Leo Valdez (he's happy he's with calypso)

Selena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf (Selena squealed)

So we had the best group by far. I glanced around at the others. Piper shot me a look that said that these two weeks would be spent on mission let's get the couples together. We would have a lot of fun...


	5. Travis and Katie go outsideTOGETHER!

**Chapter 5 - Day 2**

Getting There

Annabeth's P.O.V

When we got there I shotgunned the bed nearest the wall. We said we would stay up all night playing games and stuff. I made a list of dares and a list of truths, just on case anyone needed inspiration.

Dares

Go stand outside with no top on for 8 minutes

Kiss your crush for 5 minutes

Stand outside in your underwear for 10 minutes

Wear no top for 3 rounds

Change clothes with the person to your left for 2 rounds

Give someone a hug every time they say a word

Jump off the roof saying the name of your crush

Say something after every sentence you say

Truths

Who was your first crush

Do you like someone e.

How many boyfriends or girlfriends have you had.

After tea, which was pizza, we played truth or dare. I started.

"Truth or Dare,Travis?" Being a Stoll, he picked dare. They never pick truths

"I dare you to stand outside with no top on for eight minutes, and Katie has to watch." He didn't complain.

Travis outside

Travis's P.O.V

I took my top off and went outside. Katie looked at me. I bet that Conner was filming it. I was right.

"Like what you saw Katie-kat?" I asked her when we went back in. She just blushed.

"Truth or dare, Piper?" She answered with dare.

"I dare you to wear no top for three goes," I said evilly. She took her top off. She blushed when Jason was looking at her.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said quietly.

"I dare you to go outside in your underwear for ten minutes with Travis looking at you the whole time, and when he stares say," what are you looking at me for?" Piper said confidently. Katie then turned so white she looked like a ghost.

Katie outside

Katie's P.O.V

Oh Gods. The only reason I picked dare is because everyone else did. I went to the bathroom and took my Orange Camp Half-blood top off showing my plain white bra, which was now the same colour as my skin. I then took my faded denim jeans off showing my white panties. When I got back from the toilet everyone looked at me. Piper then told me I had to put my hair up. So I did, very reluctantly though. I trudged outside with Travis following me who was grinning so widely he looked like the Cheshire cat. I glared at him and that wiped the smile off his face.

After 10 incredibly long minutes, I was allowed back inside.

"Truth or dare, Beckendorf?"

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss Selena for 5 minutes," I said. At least I was being nice.


	6. Calypso, chocolate biscuits and Jason

**Chapter 6**

Beckendorf kisses Selena

Beckendorf's P.O.V

I sat in the middle of the lounge doing my dare. After 5 short minutes I asked Hazel. She replied with Dare.

"I dare you to hug frank every time someone says what for two goes."

"OK." She shrugged. After several of us saying sentences with what in deliberately to get them to hug, she asked Leo who chose dare.

"I dare you to say in pink leather after every sentence until we go to bed."

"OK in pink leather." Piper put her top back on.

Jason and the chair

Jason's P.O.V

Leo then asked me. I replied with dare.

"Jason, I dare you to get tied to a chair with piper for 30 minutes, in pink leather" He said. I went bright pink.

"Great! I'll get the chair and the rope! In pink leather" Said the ever annoying Leo Valdez. Once we were tied up I whispered in Piper's ear that I loved her and smiled and said she loved me back. At this point Selena squealed, "I heard that!"

"Selena, Truth or Dare?" She answered bravely with dare.

"I dare you to swap tops with Beckendorf." I said.

"OK," she replied.

"Truth or Dare,Conner?" Being a Stoll he picked dare. Selena dared him to kiss Reyna for five minutes.

Conner and Reyna

Conner's P.O.V

Once I kissed Reyna she slapped me but I could tell she liked it.

"Truth or dare, Calypso?" She answered with dare even though she knew taking a dare from a Stoll was a bad idea but she did it anyway.

"I dare you to prank Iris-message Chiron saying we are out of chocolate biscuits and ask if he could bring some over." When she told me she didn't like chocolate biscuits and Chiron knew that I said that's why I suggested it.

Chiron and the Chocolate biscuits

Calypso's P.O.V

I got a golden drachma off Conner then Percy did his mist thing and I threw the drachma in and said what I needed to say. The conversation went like this:

Me: Chiron, were out of chocolate biscuits and they don't sell them where we are!

Chiron: What do you expect me to do about it?

Me: Fly over and bring me some?

Chiron: You don't even like chocolate biscuits do you?

Me: I don't.

And I waved through the mist.

"I had an idea," I began,"Since there isn't sixteen of us, and it takes forever to get around us all, why don't we split up into two groups, video them then show each other?"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Here are the groups." She said showing us a bit of paper.

Group A

Annabeth

Percy

Piper

Jason

Thalia

Nico

Reyna

Conner

Group B

Hazel

Frank

Selena

Beckendorf

Calypso

Leo

Katie

Travis

"Wise girl, you've thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes, seaweed brain I have. It's what I do."

Piper split us up and took me and my group into the kitchen, while they stayed in the lounge.


	7. Chairs and drunk demigods

**Chapter 7**

Piper, Jason and the chair

Piper's P.O.V

Finally we got of the chair,and then Percy started.

"Piper, truth or dare?" I answered with dare.

" I dare you to get back tied to the chair with Jason and kiss passionately for an hour."

MEANWHILE...

Travis and Katie

Travis's P.O.V

Selena said she'd start.

"Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get tied to a chair with Katie (at which point Katie screams) until we decide to let you down." I groaned. Why me?

I got up and Selena tied me and Katie together and then to the chair. Piper then told us to go next door for some champagne.

Champagne!

Annabeth's P.O.V

When they came in from the kitchen Piper greeted them with Champagne.

"To Chiron, for this holiday!" I said, raising my glass.

"To Chiron!" They echoed.

After a little while the Stolls were were drunk, running around dragging a bemused Katie and a tipsy Reyna behind them.

Percy was sitting beside me, slightly tipsy, because he, along with the girls from group A, Selena and Jason knew the plan. It was to get everyone a little tipsy, if not more, and get them to admit to their crushes and ask them out. This meant they all had to drink some alcohol. Nico had run off with Thalia looking for Narnia in a closet, Travis and Katie were sitting at the top of a tree holding hands writing a fifty things that Conner Stoll CAN'T do list, while Conner and Reyna ran around looking for The Amazing Coconut Of Amazingly Awesome Awesomeness (TACOAAA) Selena and Beckendorf were building a love match machine,Frank and Hazel were sitting holding Hands while writing an awesome dares list, Jason and Piper were holding hands and talking (probably about the plan), Calypso and Leo were hiding in a tree and talking when the tree set on fire and Percy and I were sitting there talking about the plan and kissing, or at least we were until Piper walked over to us. She gave us Travis and Katie's list. It looked like this:

Fifty things Conner Stoll CAN'T do(because people don't like it and will turn around and punch you.)

1\. It is NOT OK to go around kissing random girls. Especially Reyna.

2\. People don't like it when you mess everything up in their room. They are usually ADHD.

3\. It is not nice to make your brothers dump their girlfriends in the lake. Especially Katie Gardener.

4\. Don't provoke your brothers.

5\. Don't make Travis replace someone's pillow with manure.

6\. Don't burn the strawberry fields.

7\. Don't annoy Katie Gardener.

It continued like this all the way to

50\. Don't feed the fish in the lake walker's salt and vinegar crisps. Percy will kill you.

It was highly amusing considering it was written by Conner's brother.

"So, time to get on with the plan," said Piper. "Let's play truth or dare...


	8. Leo's crush and Reyna's boyfriend

**Chapter 8 - Day 3**

Leo's crush

Leo's P.O.V

The next day, it all started again." Leo, truth or dare, but remember that everyone must have at least one truth," Piper said. I replied with truth.

"Leo, do you have a crush on calypso?" I went bright red and muttered something about having to answer, then Travis stuck the rules sheet under my nose and told me I'd sworn on the river Styx I would.

"Yes." I mumbled under my breath, and straight after Selena started squealing about knowing it was true. To be fair, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I asked Annabeth and she said truth. I asked her if she loved Percy and she said yes, without even going red but instead smiling, along with Percy. Although, they were going out. Annabeth chose Reyna who, being Roman, said dare.

Reyna's boyfriend

Reyna's P.O.V

Annabeth whispered the dare on my ear. I went red, but I still got up. I walked over to Conner. Annabeth nodded at me. Curse her.

"Conner Stoll, my fellow TACOAAA seeker, will you go out with me?" Conner went slightly red and said yes. I walked over and sat down.

"Travis, truth or dare?" I asked. I got a triumphant 'dare!' In return. I dared him to get tied back to the chair with Katie (they had come off) and kiss her until I let him go. To be fair to him, he did it, even though Katie with squealing 'why me? Why?' In his ear repeatedly. Gods, he gave me a look that said he would get revenge later. He would only be able to do that if it got back around to my turn, and he dared me. Well now, thanks to Annabeth, I had a boyfriend, but only the Fates knows how long for.


End file.
